


【快新】月夜航行

by mshr



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, OOC有, 短完, 童话风
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr
Summary: 永生于飓风的风眼中。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 4





	【快新】月夜航行

**Author's Note:**

> 搬运保存，尝试失败的童话风。  
梗源：“永生于飓风的风眼之中”

————————————————————

［我可以和你同行一会吗？］

被幼嫩的声音叫醒，他多少有点惊讶。

在昏乎乎的夜里猛然被惊扰，本也可以承受。只是在广阔的海面上，这种事确实完全没有料到。

他攀着船边爬起来些，入目自然是千日一幕的海，还有云墙。只是这次不远处多了一艘褐色的船，上面一个小孩朝着他，之前的呼喊自然来自那里。

孩子自然不是来度假或是探险。

［可以和你同行一会吗？］

声音再次传达，迫着他做出回应，

可以。他把船头拉拉直，靠得离他进一点。

孩子配合地把船泊过来些，现在他完全能看清孩子的样貌了，

架着眼镜，一副老成的样子。

但其实仔细端详，倒和自己颇为相似。

他们见面了，他一眼看出小孩并非真的孩童，但也许可以在不纪年的漫长中聊以打发时间。

［——］

夜有点深。灰蒙的雾糊起了天，连接着地平线，和暗色的海混为一谈。

朦胧的，是弥散的水雾，海潮囷旋着让他有点乏。

青年起身，白手套抬起在天上挥了挥，迷雾在天顶抖了抖，好像真的被抹开了些，擦出了什么光亮的东西。

遮遮掩掩在层云里，似乎是圆月。

于是四周亮起来了些，这让他颇有成就感。

他重新坐下来，想着今夜的风会很大。

没想到还能见到魔术。

目睹了戏法的观众冷静评价。

没想到还能见到返老还童这种不可思议的事情。他回敬一句，

你的故事不也很神奇？

噢，也对。

［天边有什么？］他装作不知道小孩的年龄。

其实确实好奇一个说法或是解释，说不定从旁人的角度往往能听取不同的思路。

就像他自己，可以说他知道天边有什么，也可以说是当然不清楚的。

毕竟是航行了够久，四百的智商也很有帮助，但是雾太大，天太低。总有些东西说不清。

因为这里是风眼。

海上飓风的风眼处，远方暗色的云墙看着似呆板的背景，实则远在不可触摸的边际。

低沉的说是云，不如说是风高速运动吹起天边海，鼓动了天空压下的云幕，海和天以这样的方式交织在视线尽头。

黑羽早以为诞生于此的只有自己，没想到还会有与自己相似经历之人。

现在船随着轻浪摆动着，他等待着回答。

［这里是飓风的眼。对我来说是我所处的飓风的眼，对你来说是你的。］男孩很快开始解释。

船沿小浪打来，

哪怕现在看起来怒涛未起，但早已无往不在飓风的中心。

［我们站在这里，彼此所见，困住我们的却是截然不同的风暴。］

我们终究要面对属于自己的、覆盖天地的骤雨。

很快他又笃定地补充，［但是我们为什么就甘愿永存于风眼之中呢？风眼局限了我，同样我也在寻找离开的方向。］

说得好。

他礼貌性笑了笑，鼓掌附和。作为世界唯一的听众为其增添一点艺术效果。

白手套间干瘪的敲击声很快被风拽走了。

［今天是十六夜，］魔术师指指洒下光晕的天穹，

［可以航行出很长一段距离。］

他拍拍手掌，然后抱胸直接地询问，

［想要跳上我的船吗？］

已经没有什么可说的了。

想要跳上我的船吗？舍弃你的那艘，然后一起等待航行至飓风边界的那一天。

——在同一个航向上。

他不想为自己的荒诞无稽买单，而是想看小孩如何回应。

［那你呢？］如果你被这样问了，答案是什么呢？

小孩用一个问句代替了回答。

于是他笑起来，他们都露出了笑来。

——他们同样聪明。

［不过，］小个子笑得狡黠，他从口袋里不知何处掏出一团绳索抛过来。

看似小小的一截很快就伸长变重，勾上了他的船沿。

等他投去疑惑的目光，他已经顺着绳子将两艘牵引在了一起。

小孩干脆地跃上了他的船，他为了避让退开两步，船底被扰得摇了摇。

一些惊逃的浪冲上船板，从黑漆漆的染缸里跳脱开，干涸成为透明的一团。

［不过，暂时性的协议也不是不可以。］

黑羽目瞪口呆地看着小船里的入侵者，伸缩绳索看起来牢固得很。转眼两艘船并驾齐驱，临时捆在了一起。

他眨眨眼，情绪不形于色。想着这样是否真的有意义，船共行得再久，也有别离的那一天。

他不会不欢迎旅友，只是各自还有路要走。

你就是靠这些小发明四处航行的吧。他设想着。

——不，我靠的是思考。

柯南检查了一下保险，以免扣带滑落回不去自己的小船。

小孩得意地笑了笑，

风眼并不欢迎这些道具，怕我就这样离开了。怎样充分利用它们，自然凭借我的能力。

你呢？于是孩子问。

你见过外面吗？或者，你还记得外面是什么样吗？

这话问得不明不白，于是答案也不明不白。自己究竟见到过吗？也许有，又因为太久，记得不甚明晰。

孩子倒是依旧执着地提问，像是对他的不上进非常鄙夷。

［海是什么颜色？］

［边际的颜色。］

［天是什么颜色？］

［边际的颜色。］

这话说得不错，

暗色沉郁在那里说不清的，是狂浪怒涛咆哮撕扯的决斗场，是疾风骤雨嚎歌呼啸的水浪和云气在那里一齐灰飞烟灭，是纠缠起来遮天蔽日的疯狂。

从开初就远远牵着两人视线的边际如穹庐覆压下来，占据圆周每一度，占据心头每一角。

男孩翻出不屑的眼，好像对问出这样的问题十分后悔。

我以为你知道。他说，

——我以为你知道，海是蓝色，天是蓝色，甚至它们的成因也不同。

你就不想去看看吗？

想。他在心里默默回应。

无时无刻，趋之若鹜。

还好柯南也没当真，说教也只是无意义地挂在嘴边，

湛空应是折射晴阳而成的蓝，海是反射碧落所现的蓝。

他猜黑羽也知道。

理论上的定律，无法证实的真理。

一时相顾无言，打破沉默的是柯南。

他说远远地寻找到你便是靠着一帆白影，怎么跑近了只见到一艘孤船？

黑羽说那你真是太善于观察了，真危险，就不该让你上来。

虽然被白了一眼，黑羽只是眨了眨眼睛，亮亮的似乎要小侦探仔细去瞧。

确实，

［该前行了。］

果不其然，小孩没能捕捉到动作的瞬间，就看到站着的家伙‘刷啦’一声，蓝色的衬衫背后冒出一块硕大的披风。

轻软的布一出现就被海风吹着挡了两人的视线。只看到纷飞的一团，拍打着呼啸着，像恶劣的鸥鸟。

很快小船稍微偏了偏方向，迎着风，应该是魔术师压下了乱舞的白羽。

这下小孩看见了，一转身的时间，蓝衬衫外面多了件白外套，这下和他的西裤更加搭了。

好快。

哪怕不屑于骗人的魔术，也不自觉这样瞪大了眼。

白色的家伙像从天上的月借下一点光，或者是浅色的身影让人想及那团圆月。

风驰过下部，扬起来巨大的翅。

鼓动着腾翻着，

白披风变成了白色的风帆。

很快黑羽松动了肩上什么机关，披风卸下来，

白翅掌控于手心。

我还以为你用它睡觉或是求援。

孩子毫不留情地发表感想。

不。没有犹豫的否定。

——［我用它前行。］

这次黑羽快斗没有露出更多的表情，江户川只看到他背对着自己，以看不清的手法系好了什么。他才注意到隐在暗处的桅杆。

于是海上一片白影出现了，浅色招摇在夜里无着岸处的人们眼里。

两个人都站起来了，先前偶尔放松一下的戏剧已经告一段落。

安静下来，所以秋毫处的变化得以放大。

聆听，去感受风暴合围的嘶吼，不断修正前行的方向。

风渐渐起了，无形的气息被捕捉在夜里的白披风上，一点点剐出半圆的剖面，白帆立起来了。

风鼓在他们后面，川流的跃动擦过他们的衣角和脸颊。

风大，浪急，人也畅快起来。

用一张白帆拢起肆意的风，然后在风中驶得更快，乘风破浪。

迎风任凭少年意气飞扬，世界也为着此刻的中心而兜转。

没人再说话了。

他直接抱起怀里那个孩子，旁边锁链晃荡着敲起声响，没人去想不知何时到来的分别。

四周巍峨的风带着远处的暴戾无改，没有可参考的坐标，

他们离飓风之沿还太远，日行千里和原地驻足，眼中所见并无分别。

但是木板下不平静的浪与刮在脸上刻薄的风，带来地平线处隐隐震颤的力量。

山雨欲来，山雨尚未显现，但早已无处不置身于风雨的中心。

抱紧了。

他说。

白西装的衣摆被越来越疾的风扯出呼啦声响。他眯上眼，显然认为这是享受。

浪渐渐起了，蕴蓄着海下的力量把他们托得一高再高。

圆月在飓风之眼里漏下影子。

水中月打碎在骇浪里，但是离天上皎白更近了些。

海上一粟白影如张满了的弓，

是落入飓风的鸥鸟。

溯风将白翼撑起，月光是今夜的灯塔。

迭起的浪击碎在船沿上，诞于飓风之眼的少年永生于此。

疾风划过耳畔，砸在身后的帆上，被少年风发蔑于身后。

迷津被破开，与利剑摩挲如窸窣呓语，

去翱翔，去寻找风眼的边际，

风墙围堵的万花镜大声催促，

到外面去，到海阔天空处去。

————————————————————

End.


End file.
